


Golden Eyes

by meantforinfinitesadness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, I Tried, Obi-Wan and Qui Gon are sith, Past Violence, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sith Qui-Gon Jinn, alternate Universe - Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: “I’ve gotten rid of your failure. Now, will you take me as your apprentice?”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one shot based off art by elestreheart on Tumblr and if I could figure out how to make links and stuff work, I would put it here, but I can't so I'm sorry.

The tell-tale sound of something dripping onto the duracrete forces Jinn’s golden eyes open. He breathes in deeply and the corner of his mouth lifts slightly.

“You’re not my apprentice,” Jinn states, turning his body to gaze upon the intruder.

“I’ve brought you a gift.” It’s a child that speaks before him. The head of his former apprentice is gripped tightly in the child’s hand by the hair. “I don’t understand why you took such a pathetic creature as your apprentice. He was such easy prey.” Golden eyes blink at the older sith and a smile creeps onto his blood dotted face. Jinn lifts an eyebrow at the boy and rises from his seat. 

The two are mere feet apart and Jinn’s eyes flicker down to the head. Unseeing gold eyes catch his attention and he lets out a huff akin to a chuckle.

“Well?” Jinn brings his attention back to the boy.

“What?” The boy scowls, before fixing his face quickly. Dull golden eyes meet Jinn’s own. Neither move, neither breathe.

“I’ve gotten rid of your failure. Now, will you take me as your apprentice?” There’s no hope in the question. Jinn is aware the boy knows better. Jinn looks him up and down. From the top of his copper head to the blue, blood-covered shoes that cover his feet. Jinn allows a corner of his mouth to lift once more in a slight smile.

“Do you swear absolute obedience to me?” Jinn asks, feeing to power swell within the room. The boy’s face splits into a menacing grin full of teeth. 

“I swear,” he kneels down on one knee before bringing his burning eyes to meet Jinn. “Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah it sucked, but at least I tried


End file.
